Doctor Who: The Folly Eternal
by Cerith Kul do Ved Zanos - 21
Summary: When a escape attempt goes awry, a decision made has consequence reaching not just far into the future, but all across space and time. Then a question is posed: When the hero who fights both monsters and madmen doesn't show, who shall take his place, and fight the good fight to save all there is, was and could be?


Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or any of the other characters in this story that belong to Bethesda. But I did create some of my own characters for the story.

Authors Note:

Okay, this is something new I've been experimenting with, I hope you guys all enjoy it as much as I've found it fascinating to write. I'd also like to give a shout out to all my friends on FF, and a happy birthday to Wither and Wane. And now without further ado, let's begin an adventure in not just space, but time.

* * *

Prologue – The Last Great Time War

"The Time War, some, like the Sontarons, call it the finest war ever fought, while others know it for what it truly is. Hell descended upon all that is, as all wonder and beauty in the universe burns in unending fire and screams, only for it to be reborn to burn once more, again and again into eternity. The eternal madness, the indescribable unimaginable insanity of all things, the pointless tragedy of life, may it end soon lest the…"

Councillor of the High Council of Gallifrey, before the judgement of Lord President Rassilon

* * *

Location: Somewhere deep in outer space

Date: Unknown

Time: The Last Days

Far in the depths of space, a lone, small ship hurtles through the blackness, while five Dalek saucers pursue her, raining Particle beam fire upon her. On board the ship, the pilot desperately tries to maintain control of his ship while she falls apart under the barrage of Dalek weapons fire.

"Darn it, why now? Thought we'd given those Daleks the slip back at the last nebula," he muttered to himself as he ran around the control counsel, desperately trying to keep control by himself as sparks exploded from the panel and debris fell from the ceiling.

As the pilot worked, one of the crewmen rushed into the console room, panic plainly written on his face "We've got a big problem back here…"

"If you haven't noticed I've got my own problems to deal with, five Dalek Saucers, five! And they seem quite angry," the pilot interrupted.

"It's the containment systems, they're falling apart, you and I both now what that means. If we don't act fast…" A Dalek laser directly impacted the shields, cutting the conversation short as several Roundels exploded, and the Grandfather Clock was knocked over.

"If we don't lose these Daleks, it may not matter if we lose containment. They'll blow us to smithereens long before then"

Emergency lights flashed on the console, the crewmen inspected the readouts. "The last laser fused the temporal stasis field generators, containment protocols are failing." Various readout bars started dropping. "And there goes the primary power regulator stabiliser and gyro drive coil"

"Not a bad choice eh, death by exploding ship, or death by crashing. So how about those odds now?" The pilot laughed as he gripped the navigation controls, tying to keep from crashing the ship into an asteroid or a star's gravity field.

"Very funny sir, but if we don't land her soon, she will explode, and with the ship in her current state, all she can manage is a crash landing."

"Not a whole lot of choice." Another Dalek laser hit the ship.

"Shields are buckling sir"

"Alright that's it, you hear me you darn dals, I'm not being exterminated today. Prepare for EMTS," the pilot shouted.

"But sir, she's barely holding it together by two safety pins and a roll of duct tape."

"I know but…" More Roundels and a console's teasmade when up in smoke. "But what choice do we realistically have going here? At least if we're destroyed in transit, so will what we've got out back be."

The crewman nodded reluctantly in agreement "Preparing for EMTS."

"Ready, wait… wait… now!" The pilot signalled, and the uppy downy thing whirled into life.

*On-board the Dalek saucer*

"Pur-sue and ex-ter-min-ate en-emy"

"A-lert, temporal e-vent in pro-gress"

And right before their eyestalks, the ship just disappeared, as its temporal engines burned into life.

"Track them, they will not es-cape the Da-leks"

"Er-ror, can-not track them, can-not track them"

""Con-tin-ue scan-ing, we must not lose them"

* * *

The End… for now… or when?


End file.
